Who Knew
by wolfie18
Summary: When Hermione moved to Americia. She hoped that she could do the unexpected but what she didn't expect to learn was that she was a half-blood or to find out that there was prophacy about her. If you like Ron and Ginny then don't read this. Origanlly from Percyharrypotter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The first seven chapters are the ones percyharrypotter created the rest are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable. If I did Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Fred would still be alive and thalico would happen.**

We're moving to America," announced Mrs. Granger to Hermione. Hermione spluttered at this revelation. She had just come back from her fourth year at Hogwarts when they told her to take a seat. Mr. Granger frowned at his step-daughter reaction, he thought Hermione would like to go to America.

"How about my friends?" asked Hermione. Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrows at her daughter. Mrs. Granger heard a lot of things about her friends and she can say that she didn't like her friends when they abandon her every time they have an argument.

"You can still write to them," answered Mrs. Granger. Hermione sighed and thought about school.

"How about school?" asked Hermione. She couldn't possibly go to a muggle school, she doesn't know if she can catch up with them seeing as she hadn't been to a muggle school for a long time.

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and fingered her ring and looked outside the house window nervously as if she was afraid something bad might happen. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her mother, she knew there is something her mother isn't telling her.

"Well we were planning to enrol you to a high school in New York," admitted Mrs. Granger. Hermione looked at the guitar that was beside the T.V, she didn't know why her mother kept that thing, for as long as Hermione can remember that guitar has been with her mother for a long time.

Hermione sat on the couch and rubbed her head. She had never been to America before, she had been to Greece, France and Italy but not America. Hermione remembered when she was small, she would always ask her mother to go there but each time she said no and Hermione wants to know, what changed her mind this time.

"Why are we moving to America?" asked Hermione.

"We had decided that we should open our dentistry practise there," answered Mr. Granger. Hermione frowned at this answer, she had a feeling it was something more than that. Hermione looked at the paintings in the wall she had painted them when she was five.

Hermione used to love to paint, she used to love it more than reading but then one day, one of her paintings come true and that day she swore that she would stop painting. Mrs. Granger frowned when she saw the longing look in her daughter's face.

"So when do we move?" asked Hermione. She at least wanted to say goodbye to her friends before they go.

Mr. Granger looked at his step-daughter, he remembered the first time he had met her. He thought at first he was going to meet an adorable four year old not a four year old who questions his intention to her mother. Hermione was a pretty girl but Mr. Granger couldn't understand that the minute she went to Hogwarts her appearance changed.

He remembered that she use to have wavy sandy-blond hair that reaches to the middle of her back not curly brown hair and her eyes used to be blue and not brown but something change ad he didn't know what was it.

Hermione frowned when she saw her step-father was staring at her, he had been doing that a lot ever since she went to Hogwarts. She knew her appearance had changed the minute she went to Hogwarts, she had seen herself in the mirror.

Hermione remembered when she was being sorted, she was nervous when they put the sorting hat on her head, the sorting hat had been talking about her being something different.

"We will be moving in a week Hermione," answered Mrs. Granger snapping her daughter and her husband back to reality. Hermione knew that one week wasn't enough to tell everyone that she was leaving.

"Why didn't you tell me in the letters that we were moving?" asked Hermione.

"Well I thought it would be better to tell you face to face," admitted Mrs. Granger. Hermione frowned but didn't say anything. She didn't want to fight with her mother about this and she didn't like the sad look on her mother's face.

Hermione needed to take a walk, she needed time to think about what they had told her. Hermione looked around and cursed. It seemed she had inherited her mother's paranoia.

She sat down on the bench and looked at the kids that were playing. Hermione smiled when she saw two kids playing tag.

A man took a seat beside her, Hermione looked at him. He looked kind of familiar to Hermione and she didn't even know why but she had a feeling that she should know who he is.

Hermione looked at the kids and started to think about what her mother had told her. She didn't know anything about America or how to be normal. If there was anything that Hermione had learned that she can't be normal after that day, she knew she couldn't be normal.

"You know whenever I have problems kid, I would sing about it or at least talk about it," said the man looking at the little kids. Hermione looked at him with suspicion, he smiled at her. Hermione noticed that his eyes were blue, the same blue that her eyes use to be.

"I don't have any problems," denied Hermione.

"Could have fooled me," muttered the man. Hermione looked at the man angrily, she didn't have any problems and if she did it wasn't any of his concern.

Hermione turned her back to the man and stared at the trees. She looked at the kids and then turned her gaze to the man. Hermione was shocked to find that the man had disappeared.

She hopes when she goes to America that she could pursue her dreams and do what isn't expected of her like here.

**A/N:REVIEW =D *^_^***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: This is the second chapter out of seven originally created by Percyharrypotter.**

It had been a week since she had heard from her mother that they were moving to America and they were getting ready to go to the airplane. Hermione had been feeling lately that she was being watched and she doesn't know who is watching her.

Hermione looked at her mother and her step-father, it seemed like her mother was becoming more and more paranoid. Whenever she goes out her mother always tells her not to got to crowded places or go to the library.

"Are you ready?" asked Mr. Granger. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, what difference would it make. If she answered no they are still going to America so what difference does it make.

"Yes," answered Hermione. She looked around and noticed the man from the park. Hermione frowned at this, she wanted to know who the man was and what he wanted from her.

Hermione blinked and the man disappeared. She wanted to know why she was being followed. She looked around and tried to find the man but frowned when she couldn't find him. Hermione shrugged and thought that the man might be a figment of her imagination.

Hermione took a seat beside her mother in the cab, her step-father had decided to sell their BMW X6m. Hermione loved that car and she was planning to drive it when she got her driver's license.

Hermione looked at the passing trees, she could see the sadness in her mother's eyes as the left the house which Hermione grew up in. If she was to be honest with herself she wasn't going to miss this place. This town had been nothing but a problem to Hermione after that incident, people had started spreading rumours about her being a witch and her worshipping the pagan gods.

If anything was right about the rumour, it was her being a witch. Hermione had never told her mother about this, it would make her mother worry and she honestly didn't want that for her mother.

Hermione looked at one of the houses and frowned when she saw one of the kids looked at her with fear. Why should she be so shocked when they looked at her, everywhere she goes people look at her with fear or disgust.

" Hermione what's wrong?" Mrs. Granger. Hermione gave her mother a fake smile, she was good at giving fake smiles. She gave one on her mother's wedding day and on her grandmother's funeral.

" It's nothing Mom," answered Hermione. She looked at the scenery and felt this itch to draw it. Hermione fought the urge to draw.

Mr. Granger tried to take his step-daughter's bags and the keyword is tried. Hermione didn't like the idea of the man touching her bags, she didn't like anyone touching her stuff. She looked around and noticed a woman staring at her, Hermione shivered. She didn't like the way the woman was staring at her.

"Hermione aren't you excited that we are moving to America?" asked Mrs. Granger, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes," answered Hermione. She didn't tell Harry or Ron that she was moving, she wanted them to figure out that they didn't need her.

Hermione sighed when she thought of Ron's behaviour around her, she knew he had feelings towards her and unfortunately for Ron, she didn't return those feelings at all. Hermione knew that if he would ever ask her out, she would say no because she didn't want to lead him on.

"Honey it's time for us to go," Mrs. Granger said to Hermione. She nodded and went on the airplane. Hermione looked around the airplane, she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Hermione shook her head at the thought, she was only going to ride an airplane and it's not like she was going to fight with a Death Eater. She could feel someone staring at her, Hermione looked around trying to find the person.

There was no one in the airplane so far except her mother, step-father and her. Hermione frowned, she knew that someone was watching her and she wanted to know who and why.

Hermione took a seat beside the window, she was glad when her mother took a seat beside her. She didn't really want to sit beside Zane, she likes Zane but he talked too much and Hermione wanted peace and quiet.

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter, she needed to get her out of the country. It was true that she and Zane were opening a practise there but the other reason why they were leaving was that her daughter needed to learn more about her father.

Mrs. Granger rubbed her stomach, she hadn't told Hermione or Zane that she was pregnant. She and Zane had been trying so hard to have another baby and it seemed like they got what they wanted.

Hermione gripped the chair when they announced that they were about to take off, she preferred to keep her feet on the ground and not in the air. Hermione loosened her grip on the chair and took out her iPod.

The iPod was her thirteenth birthday present and Hermione didn't know who sent it to her. At first she had thought it was her mother but when she had asked her mother about the iPod, her mother had a look of confusion. Hermione sighed, if only she knew who gave her this.

Hermione felt herself drifting off to sleep. Hermione lowered the volume of her iPod and fell asleep.

Mrs. Granger looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled. She loved her daughter with all her heart but there are times when she worries about her. Yes there are times when she worries about her daughter and her worries intensify after that day.

Her husband didn't know who Hermione's father was and that was the way she is going to keep it. Zane doesn't need to know who he was and if she tells him, he would say that she was crazy. It took him a long time to accept that magic was real plus it didn't help that he nearly had a heart attack when that woman came to their house.

Her daughter is special girl and she hates it. Every mother dreams for their child to be special but for Mrs. Granger she didn't want Hermione to be special. Her child was a genius but she had this one strange gift.

Mrs. Granger knew that Hermione's gift was rare from what Hermione's father told her and that it could be used for good and for evil. She smiled when she saw that Hermione was awake and singing.

"I still don't get why she wouldn't sing at my parents reunion," grumbled Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger laughed at this, her husband's family love music but sadly they don't have the talent to match that love.

"Because they will be fawning over me and I don't want that again," said Hermione remembering what happened the last time she sang in her step-father's family reunion.

"It wasn't that bad," said Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrows at him and Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"If I remember correctly one of your nephews cornered me and asked me out, your mother told mom she was too skinny," said Hermione. Her step-father's nephews were one of the most self-absorb people she had ever met and his mother was a bit . His mother didn't like her because she was born out of wedlock.

Mr. Granger looked at the two of them sheepishly, he knew how bad his nephew was and how self-absorb he was and his mother was also a bit too old-fashioned.

Hermione stopped talking when she felt someone staring at her, she looked around and noticed a boy staring at her. Hermione blushed; the boy was staring at her like she was a girl. No one stared at her like that before well except two people and that was her step-cousin and Krum.

The boy had lean body but yet he was still muscular and his hair was honey blond and it reached to his forehead. The boy had a small scar on his forehead and his eyes were stormy grey, his nose was sharp and he had upturned eyebrows.

He might have been the same age as her or maybe a bit older but there is one of thing that Hermione know and that is the boy might be trouble to her. The boy smirked when he saw that Hermione was staring at him.

Hermione looked outside the window trying to ignore the boy. Hermione smiled when she saw that they were about to land. Hermione looked at her mother and step-father, they might be able to fill the gap between them.

Hermione gently shook her mother trying to wake her up and she was glad that her mother was a light sleeper. Her mother groaned and noticed that her daughter was pointing to the seat belt sign.

Hermione looked at her step-father and chuckled, he looked like he going to throw up any minute and Hermione hopes he isn't going to throw up on her.

Hermione gripped her chair as the plane was about to land. She wasn't afraid of anything except flying and that was because of her nightmare.

"Hermione it's alright for you to let go of the seat now," said Mrs. Granger trying hard to keep a straight face.

Hermione looked around and noticed the boy that was staring at her before was arguing with a person that might be his sister. They looked alike except the difference was that the sister had raven black hair but that was the only difference. Hermione envy the girl, she was the girl that almost every guy wants.

They must have felt her staring because the sister glared at Hermione. She looked away from them and continued to walk. She didn't know what she did to the poor girl and what she did to deserve it.

"So Hermione how do you feel about spending a whole month in a summer camp?" asked Mrs. Granger fingering her ring as they entered the car. Hermione narrowed her eyes when her mother mention summer camp, her mother have this look of sadness and terror when she said summer camp as if it was the most dangerous thing in the world.

"What type of summer camp?" asked Hermione. If her mother tries to send her to a art camp again, Hermione swears she wouldn't talk to her mother for the next few months.

"A camp for inspiring musicians," answered Mrs. Granger giving her daughter a fake smile. Hermione thought about it for a minute before nodding, she liked the idea of going to a camp for musicians.

"Where did you hear about this camp?" asked Hermione. Mr. Granger looked at his wife interest, she didn't mention any camp to him.

"From your father," answered Mrs. Granger bitterly. He had warned her that she shouldn't be keep putting her off going to camp and if she wants Hermione to survive that she should take her too camp.

Mr. Granger didn't know anything about Hermione's father except that he was talented man and that he was from Greece. Mr. Granger considers Hermione his daughter in every way but blood.

Hermione had never met her father, she didn't know anything about the man that helped make her except from what her mother had told her. When she was younger her mother used to say that she had her father hair and eyes other than that Hermione was a replica of her mother.

Mr. Granger felt uncomfortable about them talking about Hermione's father, he didn't know how to act when they talk about him.

"So Hermione do you want to go to this camp or not?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I would like to see this camp but mom I don't have an instrument," said Hermione.

"Did you think I would leave that guitar in the house?" said Mrs. Granger. Hermione shook her head at her mother, she looked around and noticed the man from the park was here and he was staring at Hermione.

You will find out who your father is soon, Hermione eyes widen when she heard this. She knew for a fact that she wasn't thinking that and that she doesn't sound like a man. Hermione looked around trying to find the person who put that her in mind but couldn't.

Hermione was sure of one thing and that was living in America might be more difficult than being a witch.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry frowned, he had arrived here yesterday and he couldn't seemed to find Hermione at all. He had seen Ron and Ginny but for some reason Hermione wasn't here with them. Harry wanted to know where she was but Ron and Ginny didn't get any letters from Hermione either.

Harry noticed Remus and Sirius playing chess, he wondered if they have any idea where Hermione had gone. Harry knew Hermione would have write letters to them and told them where she went for the holidays.

"Sirius do you know where Hermione is?" asked Harry. Sirius looked at the chess board when he answered Harry's question.

"Didn't you know that Hermione is in America," said Sirius as he moved his pawn forward. Harry shook his head at his godfather, Hermione didn't mention that she was going to America for the holiday.

"Who told you this?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore," answered Remus.

"I bet a lot of boys would be hitting on her," said Sirius when Remus's queen killed his pawn. Harry frowned, Hermione wasn't that pretty and the only time she looked like a girl was doing the yule ball.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. Sirius looked at Harry in shock and Harry wanted to know what was so special about Hermione's appearance.

"Harry have you seen Hermione?" asked Sirius.

"Yes but she isn't that pretty," said Harry who looked at Sirius in confusion.

"Harry what does Hermione look like to you?" asked Sirius. Remus looked at Sirius in confusion and thought back about Hermione's appearance.

"She has curly brown hair and brown eyes," answered Harry. Sirius frowned when he heard Harry's answer, that wasn't what he had seen when he looked at Hermione. Sirius had seen a girl with sandy blond hair that reaches to her back with blue eyes and a body that most girls want.

"Are you alright Sirius?" asked Harry. Sirius nodded at Harry and went to his room. You would see a picture of Sirius and his friends but if you searched behind the photos, you would see a picture of Sirius with two babies.

"You missed them don't you?" asked Remus.

"They are my children Remus and I want them back but I can't bring them here until Voldemort is gone," said Sirius bitterly. They would be older then Harry by one year, he had met their mother in one of his Auror trips.

"You will see them again Padfoot don't you worry but for now we need to worry about Voldemort plans," said Remus.

"If anything happens to me Moony can you promise me that you will find them," said Sirius. Remus nodded and took a seat beside his best friend, he knew how much it hurt for Sirius to give his son and daughter up.

"What do you mean by Hermione's appearance?" asked Remus, he didn't know what Sirius was talking about. Hermione was plain looking girl but from what Sirius was saying, she wasn't plain at all.

"Don't tell me that you also don't notice her appearance," answered Sirius. Remus shook his head and then thought about Hermione.

What was happening to him and why was he the only one who able to see a different Hermione and why that was all the question that was in Sirius' mind as he went to bed.

**A/N: THERES CHAPTER 2. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ T AND THAT ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY.**

**Manticore-gurl071134 AND arabellagrace THANKS FOR REVIEWING I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Jazaline Coriana Lupus- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT AND YOU MAY BE CORRECT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable. Here is chapter 3 out of seven originally created by Percyharrypotter**

Rick glared at his twin sister and she looked at him with an innocent expression. His sister seems to think that if he looks at a girl that wasn't his girlfriend that he was cheating on her as they walked towards the camp barrier.

"I was just staring at her Louise," said Rick. Louise looked at Rick in disbelief, her brother was dating her best friend and it was her duty to make sure that he doesn't look at any girl in the wrong way.

"You were staring at her for nearly the whole trip and if you had found her, you would probably have flirted with her," accused Louise.

"I can't stare at a pretty girl without you thinking that I am going to cheat on Ella," grumbled Rick. At first when you looked at the girl, you think she is plain but if you stared at her hard enough or if you were clear-sighed mortal, you would see it as a disguise thought Rick. He smirked when he remembered that the girl was staring at her.

"Can you blame me?" asked Louise.

"Yes because that shows how little faith you have on me," answered Rick, his grey eyes glaring at his sister.

"I do have faith in you," lied Louise. Rick shook his head at his sister, yes he flirts with every girl he sees but it was a part of who he was.

"Sure you do, so I didn't imagine you spying on me when I went to tutor Cho Chang," said Rick raising his eyebrows at his sister.

"I was only returning a book," lied Louise. Rick snorted at her, he had been dating Ella for only one year and his sister was already planning their wedding day.

"It doesn't take you one whole hour to return a book," retorted Rick as they walked towards their cabin. Rick looked around fearfully, he didn't want to deal with Ella. His girlfriend was becoming whiny and clingy. He didn't know what happened to the girl who he had a crush on.

"What are the two of you arguing about this time?" asked Will coming up from behind them. Louise put on her best poker face, Rick sighed at her. His sister was still hut that Will broke up with her but his sister should be glad that he didn't break up with her and then hook up with one of their half-sisters.

"Her not letting me look at every pretty girl that I see," answered Rick. Will shook his head at the two of them and grinned. Louise glared at Will, while most people will flinched at her glare but Will just grin.

"So what does she look like?" asked Will.

"Hot," answered Rick. Louise groaned, why didn't she joined Lady Artemis when she had the chance. Oh right I was in love with Will thought Louise bitterly. She didn't want Ella to go through her heartbreak and she will make sure her brother won't cheat on her or look at a girl in the wrong way.

"What did she look like?" asked Will repeating his question.

"Well when you looked at her at first, she had curly brown hair and brown eyes but if you were clear sighed mortal or if you stared at her really hard then you will notice that she had wavy sandy blond hair that reaches her to the middle of her back, blue eyes plus she has a curvy body and she had a slight tan," answered Rick.

Will whistled when he heard this and grinned at this description. Louise frowned when she saw this and then scold herself, it wasn't like they were dating anymore and why should she care who he wants to date or not.

"Maybe you should introduce me to her," said Will grinning at him. Rick shook his head at him, he didn't know the girl nor will he introduce her to Will.

"I don't know who she is Will," said Rick. Will shrugged his shoulders and then smiled at the two of them. Louise shook her head at the two of them and went inside her cabin, she glared at Annabeth when she saw her making out with Percy.

"Get a room you two," said Louise. The both of them broke apart and blushed at her. Louise would usually smirk at them but this time she was annoyed. Louise laid down on her bed and thought about her family.

She and Rick were adopted by General Marshall when they were eight years and he has made them go through a lot of suffering and the worst thing they ever done at the age of fourteen when they stole his Ferrari.

Could you blame them, the General kept telling them that stealing was wrong and it seemed like a good idea at the time, Louise blamed her brother for what they had done. Louise managed to get out of trouble when she had told him that Rick persuade her to steal it and he believed her because she was the younger by Rick even though she was only younger then Rick by a five minutes.

"So what do you think is going to happen next year?" asked Rick taking a seat beside his twin sister.

"I don't know Ricky maybe I will be getting rid of you," answered Louise. Rick smiled at his sister and looked at her thoughtfully when he answered.

"Maybe but what will you do without me," said Rick.

"You are replaceable," said Louise glaring at him.

"True but I know you better then you know yourself and who is going to stick with you when you are at your worst," said Rick smiling at her. He had stuck by her when she was being a bitter harpy. Louise smiled at what he said, her brother was loyal and that was his weakness.

Rick was glad that his sister could still smile, he had thought that his sister wouldn't smile for days.

"You know I can set you up on a blind date," said Rick looking at his sister thoughtfully. Louise glared at him when he said that knowing that he sets her up with a guy that is almost like him.

"If you do that Rick then I will tell Ella all your dirty little secrets," said Louise.

"You wouldn't dare because they are also your dirty little secrets," said Rick.

"What is his dirty little secret?" asked Malcolm. Louise was about to open her mouth and tell him when their half-sister Kelly told them that it was time for archery.

"So his dirty little secret?" asked Malcolm as they walked towards the archery area. Rick looked at his sister with begging eyes, he didn't do anything to deserve this.

"I can't tell you but I can say that you will never believe that he still does it," said Louise smirking at them. Rick let out a sigh of relief, he didn't want anyone to know any of his dirty little secrets.

"Any luck finding out who your father is?" asked Malcolm. The twins looked at each other and then to him, giving their half-brother a dark look and Malcolm wondered if he had asked a bad question.

"No luck and it doesn't help that some of our head of house look at us in fear in last year and then this year he looked at us in pity," grumbled Rick. He was angry that their father didn't have the guts to raise him and his sister.

"We know they know who our father is and they won't tell us," said Louise. They had tried everything and when they saw their mother for the first time, they had asked her who he was and she said that they didn't need to know as yet.

"They must have a good reason Lou," said Malcolm. Louise narrowed her eyes at him,

Malcolm flinched, he had forgotten how much Louise hated that nickname. They had finally reached the Archery area.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that!" shouted Louise clenching her fist, she hated that nickname. Malcolm cowered and ran behind Rick, he had forgotten how scary Louise was, she could be scarier than Annabeth at times.

"Louise calm down, we don't want to fight after coming back from school and you promise me that you won't be angry with Malcolm," said Rick. Louise counted to ten and then forced a smile at Malcolm.

"Forgive me Callum for shouting at you," apologized Louise.

"Rich why didn't you tell me that you were back!" shouted Ella. Rick groaned and looked at his sister with begging eyes, he didn't like that nickname. Louise had that smirk that said you are in your own, how could he thought that his sister was nice enough not to leave him with torture.

"I just came back Ellie," said Rick. Louise truly felt pity for her brother but she truly needed something to laugh about and unfortunately for him, it was him trying to get away from Ella.

"Should we help him?" asked Malcolm who was torn, he wanted to help Rick get away from his girlfriend but he also wanted to see this.

"No, let leave him I can see that Ella wants some alone time with our dear big brother," whispered Louise gleefully. Malcolm nodded at her and went inside. Louise took one last glance at her begging brother and her friend.

Louise ignored all the boys that were looking at her, she had enough of heartbreak and dating. She scowled when she remembered what happened to Cedric, she had warned him that there was a chance that he wouldn't come back alive and he had nerve to say that he would come back alive and well.

She believed that Harry Potter didn't put his name in the goblet, he wasn't powerful enough to do it nor was he smart enough. Louise had told her worries to the headmaster but he didn't listen to her when she said that.

Louise narrowed her eyes at the target and thought of Cho as she shot the target, almost every guy was in love with her and they don't know that she isn't the girl that she is making herself be. Cho wasn't fit to be in her sister's house after all the girl cared about was how she look and not how she behave.

"You are seriously angry," stated Rick as he looked at how many arrows his sister shot.

"Ya think," said Louise.

"So what are you angry about this time?" asked Rick as he shot the arrow. He smiled sadly when he saw that it didn't reach the bulls eye.

"Your best friend in Hogwarts," answered Louise angrily. Rick frowned and then smiled when he figure out what was his sister problem.

"Is little Lulu angry that Cedric didn't ask her to the ball," said Rick. Louise looked at her brother in anger and pointed her bow and arrow at him and then back to the target.

"I don't care who he goes with," snarled Louise as she let go of her arrow. Their siblings were staring at them in confusion well except Malcolm and Annabeth.

"You know he asked my permission to ask you out but he was sad to hear that you accepted Mark," said Rick sadly. He was actually glad that Cedric wanted to go out with his sister after all he was the only person beside him that stick with her when she was angry.

"Sure and I am fairy princess," said Louise sarcastically. Rick frowned at her and then smiled. He knew that his sister was actually hurt when Cedric asked Cho out, if only Cedric knew that his sister had feeling for him as well as Will.

"Well you can be after all we need to give you a pair of fake wings and a tiara and we can call you a fairy princess," said Rick cheerfully.

"So why are you angry with Cedric then?" asked Rick, his face turning serious.

"I warned him about going in that tournament but did he listened to me no, he had the nerve to tell me that he was coming back alive," ranted Louise.

"Yes, you did and you told him good," said Rick. When his sister was ranting, the best idea was to agree and not argue.

"I don't care if he wanted to make his father proud but he should have cared about his safety," said Louise.

"Yes he should have," agreed Rick silently glad that the goblet didn't made him champion, if his sister was like this with Cedric then he wondered what would had happened if it had been him that died.

"And I don't care that he asked Cho out," said Louise.

"So you wanted him to ask you out," accused Rick. Their siblings left the two of them to talk. Louise spluttered and started too denied.

"He was totally in love with Cho Chang," said Louise. Rick chuckled at what she said. Cedric was a good at hiding his feeling for Louise, Rick remembered when Louise introduce Will to Cedric. His best friend was heartbroken but kept a facade that said that he was happy for her.

"What's so funny Rich," said Louise.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that," said Rick.

"Many times but I am your sister so I am exception from the others and when will you have the guts to tell Ella that you hate that nickname," said Louise.

"So do you believe what Harry was saying about Lord Voldemort coming back?" asked Rick changing the subject.

"Yes Rick, I believe that people deserve a second chance and he wouldn't lie about a thing like this," said Louise and then she notice Ella standing there looking at her brother in anger.

"Rich why weren't you outside the sword arena like you promise!" Shouted Ella stamping her foot.

"Please save me Louise, I will pay you back big time," whispered Rick.

"No way, I warned you and you didn't listen. Be glad that I didn't tell her about your date to the Yule ball," whispered Louise and she left the two of them.

"Can we talk?" asked Will coming up from behind her.

"No," answered Louise glaring at him.

"Listen Louise I hurt you and I get that you are angry but can we still at least be friends," begged Will.

"You broke my heart Will what do you expect me to do, let you be my friend," said Louise.

"You were in love with Cedric and I didn't want to get between you two," explained Will.

"Will I wasn't in love with him," denied Louise. She wasn't in love with him and she doesn't get it why everyone thinks she was.

"Yes you were Louise and I didn't want to get hurt if you decided to break up with me," said Will kicking the stones shyly, he felt like he was asking her out again.

"Will I was hurt when you broke up with me and you know what, I love you not Cedric and if I remember correctly I didn't join the hunt because of you not Cedric," said Louise.

"Louise, I still have feelings for you and maybe they will never go away or maybe they will but you must know that I will stand by you," said Will, his blue eyes staring at her grey ones.

"You know if you want to be my friend again, you have to earn my trust," said Louise.

"I won't have it any other way," said Will smiling at her. Louise felt a bit light headed when he smiled at her.

"So when do you think your twin will have the guts to break up with my half-sister," said Will. Louise thought about her brother. Even through Rick flirts with girls, he wouldn't hurt any girl he dates unless they had did something to piss him off.

"Don't know but knowing my brother it will be soon if she continues to act like this," answered Louise. One more thing about her brother was that most of his girlfriends lasted a week but Ella was the longest he had ever stayed in committed to.

Louise looked at her reflection in the water, she was the only person in her cabin that had black hair instead of it usually blond hair. Louise threw a rock at the water, why couldn't anyone tell them who their father was.

"Louise what is your problem?" asked Will. Louise looked at him, he had a look of concern for her. She felt touched that he cared for her and decided to tell him about their situation.

"Me and Rick have been trying to find out who our father was for a long time but so far we don't have any luck," said Louise. Will squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He was glad that she could trust him to tell him about her problems.

"Louise, you will find out who your father is maybe not today but someday and I will be there to help you and your brother find out who he is," promised Will. Louise remembered why she liked Will so much, he was one of the most caring people you ever knew and one of the sweetest people.

They didn't know that Rick was staring at them from behind the bushes and that he was smiling. His sister was healing and he knew that Will is going to help her every step of the way and maybe just maybe they might be back together.

**A/N: Hermione will come to camp in the next chapter**

**Thank you to everyone who read it. Especially thank you to mailaine & Nala Moon.**

**TsukiyoTenshi and Whale if you look at chapter 2 and squint very closely you will find the answer.**

**Carebear114: no Sirius is not her father Jazaline Coriana Lupus was correct and Apollo is her father.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This is the fourth/seven from percyharrypotter. Review! Follow! Favourite!**

Hermione looked at the tree and then to her mother, she couldn't believe that her mother had fooled her into believing that this camp was a camp for musicians when it was actually a camp for half-bloods.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier like when I asked you who my father was?" asked Hermione. Mrs. Granger fidgeted under her daughter piercing gaze, her daughter appearance was actually a disguise from Apollo. She had asked Apollo for help to disguise her when Hermione was going to be in danger.

Well she didn't ask more like she begged him and she was surprised that he did it. Mrs. Granger didn't know why he did it but she was grateful that he did it for her. Mrs. Granger still love Apollo but it wasn't like when she was younger.

"You weren't old enough and when you were ready to know, you were at Hogwarts and I saw how happy you were and I couldn't do that to you," said Mrs. Granger wiping her tears, she tried her best to protect her and she feels that she hadn't done her best.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react from the news, in one hand Hermione was happy but in the other hand, she was angry to find out that her mother had been lying to her about who her father was.

"So you thought that the best way was to lie to me," said Hermione.

"I admit it wasn't the best idea but it was the best way to keep you safe," admitted Mrs. Granger looking at the tree. Behind that tree were all the children like Hermione and her ex-lovers children.

"Does anyone have my ability?" asked Hermione silently praying for a yes.

"No Hermione, there haven't been a child of your father that has your abilities in a long time," answered Mrs. Granger reluctantly. She loves her daughter ability but it could be quite dangerous but her daughter somehow found a way to control her ability.

"So I only have to walk in there and find a big blue house," said Hermione. Mrs. Granger nodded at her and gave Hermione her suitcase and smiled.

"Promise me that you will contact me," said Mrs. Granger.

"I promise Mom," said Hermione. She looked at her mother and noticed that she had a cut in her finger. Hermione took her mother hand, closing her eyes as she remembered all the good times she had with her mother. She let go of her mother's hand and smiled sadly when she saw that the cut was healed.

"How did you get the cut?" asked Hermione.

"I had a bit of accident with the knife," admitted Mrs. Granger. Hermione shook her head at her mother but didn't say anything, they hugged each other for the last time before Hermione entered the barrier.

Hermione walked towards the big house nervously, she looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone near her. You can do this thought Hermione and she walked towards the deck.

Hermione noticed that there was a centaur and a man playing Pinochle, the man had a chubby face and curly hair that was so black that Hermione nearly mistaken it for purple and his eyes were bloodshot. Hermione looked at his clothes, the man was wearing tiger-striped Hawaiian shirts and purple running shoes. She wondered if he ever ran in his life.

The centaur must have heard her because he turned to her and nodded at her to come. She walked towards them making sure that she isn't showing any emotion.

"I presume that you are our new camper," said the centaur smiling at her.

"Yes I am, my name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"My name is Chiron and this is our camp director Mr. D," said Chiron pointing towards the chubby man. Hermione looked at his clothes and then to his shirt, if what her mother was saying was right then this man was Dionysus. He didn't look like a god to Hermione but then again why should she judge him.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Chiron. Hermione nodded, her mother explained everything to her but if Hermione was honest with herself, she still didn't believe what her mother told her but she didn't voice out her beliefs.

"Come with me I will show you our orientation film," said Chiron walking towards the big house. Hermione followed him, she couldn't help but feel that there was some ancient magic around here.

Hermione looked around the room and frowned when she saw that the room was messy, doesn't he know how to tidy the room thought Hermione as she looked at the room in disapproval shining in her eyes.

Hermione took a seat and looked at the computer, she bit her lips when the film showed some of the gods. Hermione couldn't help but sighed when she saw some of the architecture. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way that Chiron was staring at her as if he was trying to figure out who she was.

She was sad to see that the film was over but was also glad because she didn't want to hear one more word about the gods being real. Hermione looked at her hands, she hated the fact that she did something so horrible with these hands.

Hermione can remember that day so well, she was nine years old when it happened.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was clenching her left hands into a fist, some of the older students were making fun of her because she didn't have a father. It wasn't her fault that her father didn't want to take care of her or even wanted to see her._

_"You are never going to be love not even your mother cares about you," said Melody cruelly to Hermione, her friends agreeing with her and sneering at Hermione. She didn't say anything but in her mind, she was trying to calm down saying to herself that they were jealous of her marks._

_"No wonder your dad didn't want you," said Melody. Hermione eyes flashed in anger, she grabbed Melody by the hand and was about to punch her when Melody started to scream in pain. Hermione looked at her in shock, Melody had cuts around her body._

_"What are you doing to me?!" Shouted Melody. Melody's friends started to run away from her as they run they looked at Hermione in fear._

_"I d-don't k-know," stuttered Hermione. She looked at her hands and notice that it was glowing pure gold. What is happening to me thought Hermione, she didn't know what was happening._

_Hermione looked at Melody in horror as she screamed at Hermione to stop it. She looked at her hands and started to think of good things hoping her idea might work. Hermione eyes widen when she saw the cuts were healing, everyone said that she was freak and they were right._

_Melody looked at Hermione in fear and started to run away from Hermione as soon as her cuts were healed. Hermione could see the fear and disgust in Melody's eyes as she ran away from Hermione._

_This was her fault, she was angry at Melody at what she said and this is what had happened to her. Hermione looked at her hands in loathing, why did God give her this ability if it was going to give nothing but suffering to Hermione._

_From that day on Hermione closed her emotion putting on a facade of bossy, happy girl not a girl who caused someone pain and suffering because what she did to her._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione tuned back in to Chiron lecture and was glad that she tuned in at the right time because he was about to give her a tour around this place. Hermione could see that the camp was beautiful but at the same time it was also feel that it was healing, she gripped her guitar case tight.

Hermione looked at the Archery area and was surprised to see a girl about eight years old shooting arrows. Hermione shrugged her shoulder, she shouldn't be so shock to find a girl this young in a camp like this. Hermione was completely obvious to the looks that the people were giving her.

"So do you know who my father is?" asked Hermione. Chiron shook his head at her and started to explain to Hermione about claiming. She nodded at Chiron smiling at what he was saying but in the inside she was actually depress now she knew her father wouldn't claim her for what she had done that day.

Chiron looked around and noticed one of the boys that were staring at Hermione before to come here. He was cute, he had shaggy blond hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed like he was calculating how to beat her in a battle.

"Malcolm can you show Hermione around, I need to train the Ares' Cabin," said Chiron to Malcolm who nodded at him.

"So what is your name?" asked Malcolm as he showed her the basketball court.

"Hermione Granger but you can call me Hermione," said Hermione. Malcolm nodded at that and continued to ask her more questions some of which embarrassed Hermione.

"So are you single because a girl like you shouldn't be single it is a crime," said Malcolm looking at Hermione up and down. She blushed and shook her head at him, nobody had ever told her that before and she isn't so sure if she should be flattered or if she should hit him in the head.

Malcolm nodded at what she had said, he showed her the cabins. Hermione can detect a hint of pride when he talked about the Athena's Cabin. Her eyes widen when she saw the boy and the girl from the plane. Hermione can see a resemblance between them and Sirius, the twins hair had the same lustrous hair but their eyes were stormy grey not like Sirius striking grey eyes but Hermione can see a bit of Sirius when the boy grin at her and winked. Hermione ignored him and turned her attention towards Malcolm who was smirking at the boy.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione. Malcolm looked at them and waved at the boy, looking at the girl as if to say please control him.

"They are my half-sibling Louise and Rick," answered Malcolm smiling at them.

"Are they twins or half-siblings?" asked Hermione. Malcolm chuckled and continued to walk away from them before answering her question.

"They are twins but they were kind of a shocker to Annabeth," said Malcolm as if he was remembering something funny.

"Why were they a shocker?" asked Hermione.

"Our mother rarely usually has twins and when she does it is usually a boy and boy or a girl and girl but those two were a rare case." Answered Malcolm.

"Why do you ask about them?" asked Malcolm.

"They looked like a man I know," answered Hermione. Malcolm looked at her in shock before resuming back to the tour. He took her to the Hermes' Cabin and told her that she will be staying there until she is claimed. Malcolm eyed the guitar case at Hermione left hand before asking.

"You can play the guitar?" asked Malcolm. Hermione nodded at him, he looked at her and then at the guitar in consideration before knocking at the door. Two boys came out and Hermione can tell instantly that they are trouble makers from the moment their eyes twinkled.

"Mally who is this beautiful girl?" asked the taller boy. Hermione blushed, no one had ever given her a compliment about her looks unless they wanted something from her.

"This is Hermione and she will be staying in your cabin Travis until she is claimed," said Malcolm. The shorter boy was staring at her and then smiled.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" asked the shorter one. Hermione shook her head at him; she doesn't know why they keep asking her this question.

Malcolm hit the both of them in the head and started to lecture them that she could be their siblings and in which case the boys grumbled something about that if she was their sister then they are screwed. Hermione walked inside the cabin and notice a mirror.

Instead of seeing her plain Jane self. Hermione saw a girl with wavy sandy blond hair that reaches to her back, blue eyes that seemed to be the same colour of the sky, she had dimples on her cheeks but what shock her most was her body instead of seeing no figure body, she had a body that had the curves in the right places.

"So Hermione how old are you?" asked Travis coming right up from behind her.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to ask a girl her age?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said Connor. Hermione didn't tell them and let them try to guess her age but all their answers were wrong.

"I think that Hermione might know who your father is," said Malcolm to his half-siblings. Rick looked at him wondering who the hell is Hermione and was she hot. Louise looked at Malcolm interest, her grey eyes brightening at the news.

"Who the hell is Hermione?" asked Rick. Louise rolled her eyes at her twin brother leave it to him not to know pay attention to the new camper.

"The blond haired girl who I was showing around," answered Malcolm sighing. Louise knew that look in Malcolm eyes and shook her head. She could see that the girl wasn't interested in Malcolm nor at any of the guys that were staring at her even Rick, many girls stared at her brother. Her brother was a charmer and it was something that Louise resented.

"Anyway she said that you two look like a man that she knows," said Malcolm. Louise and Rick looked at each other and had a silent conversation in their mind.

"_**I can charm her into telling us who she thinks we look like**_," said Rick. Louise shook her head at him before saying.

_**"Rick I don't think that she will be one of your bimbo girlfriends who will believe anything you say,"**_ said Louise. Rick protested at what she said about his ex, they weren't all bimbos.

"_**Yes, they were and don't you dare argue with me Richard Maximilian Marshall because one of them asked me what is one plus one,"**_ said Louise. Okay even he had to admit that he had went too far when he had asked a child of Ares out but he honestly wanted to believe that they had brains and weren't idiots that they were making themselves be.

"_**So we have to become her friend and then we can ask her who our father is**_," said Louise. Rick grumbled but didn't protest, it would be easier if he could charm the girl and not become her friend.

"_**Plus it is about time that you get to know the girl that Will asked you to introduce him to**_," said Louise, her grey eyes started to become angry when she said the last part to him.

"_**Louise, Will is crazy about you that he gave you some time alone so that can figure out your feelings towards him and Cedric**_," said Rick. Malcolm looked at the two of them before deciding that he wanted to know more about Hermione.

_**"I didn't had any feelings towards Cedric and if I had, Cedric certainly didn't returned them,"**_ denied Louise.

"_**Must we have this argument again Louise,"**_ said Rick. Louise shook her head at him and started to formulate a plan to become friends with Hermione with Rick.

**12Grimmauld Place **

Harry was shocked at what he was hearing from Ron and Ginny. Hermione had helped them so much and they wanted to throw away their friendship with Hermione as soon as she comes back.

Harry admits that Hermione is bossy but that makes her who she was and she did that because she cared for them. Harry shuddered as he thought what would had happened if Hermione hadn't pushed him doing the Triwizard tournament. He would have died that was for sure if it wasn't for her help.

"Harry, she is too bossy and plus she doesn't know how to have fun," said Ron. Harry looked at Ron in anger and shouted at him.

"At least she was loyal to me when you were too much acting like a baby last year!" shouted Harry.

"She is a plain Jane Harry, why are you bothering to defend her?" asked Ginny looking at him in shock.

"Number 1 Ginevra, she had been my best friend for the past four years, two if she was such a plain Jane how could she had went to the ball with Krum and three she had been nothing but supportive and loyal to me unlike Ron here," shouted Harry.

Harry stomped out of the room and looked at the pictures of him, Ron and Hermione. He narrowed his eyes when he notice the sadness in her eyes and was shocked to see it was blue not brown and that her appearance was truly different then what people was saying. He was starting to get the reason why Sirius was shocked and why Krum asked her out.

Is Hermione really who she says is thought Harry as he looked at the photos. He has this feeling that he might not see her in a long time and when he does, he wouldn't be able to recognize her.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Review!~ Wolfie18**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Enjoy this fifth/seven chapter Percyharrypotter.**

Rick had never laughed so hard in his life not even when the General slipped over the banana peel. His sister's face had been painted red and gold like a Gryffindor and has cat whiskers; his sister likes Gryffindor but she hates the house colour. He had to hand it to himself and Malcolm, this would probably the best the two of them could do without waking her up.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Louise in curiosity. Rick tried to stop himself from smiling but, it was really hard for him to stop smiling when his sister looks like a clown. He glanced at Malcolm, who wasn't doing any better than him if, anything he was doing much worse. His half-brother was rolling in the floor, laughing so loud that the whole of New York could hear them.

"Nothing Louise, we were remembering a joke that Kevin told us," said Rick. Louise rolled her eyes at the two of them and went to the bathroom. Malcolm and Rick looked at Malcolm; whose eyes started to widen. Rick started to mouth the word 'run' since; his sister would see the paint on her face soon. Malcolm nodded and the two of them ran as fast as they could and were quite glad that they ran before they heard a scream.

Rick climbed on one of the trees and watched as Louise started to run towards Malcolm with her hand clenched to a fist. He waited till she left before he laughed as loud as he could. He stopped when he noticed the new girl, he looked at her in curiosity. He had to admit that she was like a puzzle; when he thinks that he figure her out, it turns out he didn't.

She was carrying a guitar something, he notice that she never leaves without. Hermione, he had to admit was a good singer probably one of the best he had ever seen. One day, he caught her singing with Riley; one of her half-brother, the two of them were singing Lucky and it made him want to dance. Her singing was probably better than his girlfriend's singing voice something she doesn't like.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at Hermione but, he knew it will be better for him to go down. He jumped down from the tree, which made Hermione jumped. He grin at her, which made her rolled her eyes at him. She was the only girl that, didn't swoon on his tricks, something his sister likes. She hadn't told them, who was their father was till now, something his sister didn't like.

"So Rick, what made you climb a tree?" asked Hermione.

"Louise figuring out that Malcolm and I painted her face," answered Rick. Hermione shook her head at him but, didn't say anything knowing that trying to scold him was like talking to a wall. She knew one thing was for sure, he flirted more than anyone she knows. She didn't know why but she had seen him from somewhere before the airplane but, where.

"So Mia do you like the Apollo's cabin?" asked Rick. Hermione looked at him wearily; she likes her siblings but, her only problem was her half-sister Elle. Her half-sister is a bit of lunatic; she kept giving her warnings about talking to Rick and how she was going to make her life hell.

The siblings that she really likes is probably Riley and William. The two of them shares her passion for music; Riley even more so than her. She also notice how Will looks at Louise in sadness and in pain; she doesn't know what caused the two of them to break up. She never asked because, it was some unspoken word not to talk about it and if, you do, the room would darken.

"It's good but, I really want to know, what caused Will to break up with Louise, when he is still obviously still in love with her," said Hermione. Rick smiled sadly at this sentence; Will is a good guy but, this had to be one of the stupidest things, he had ever done. Louise is still in love with him but, is too stubborn to admit that she missed him. His sister would say that she loved only Will and in a way that is true.

His sister had feelings for him and Cedric but, her feelings for Will was stronger than her feelings for Cedric. His best-friend was worried about Louise's feelings towards Cedric might be stronger than her feelings towards him. His sister was sad for a while then, she got bitter and angry and now, she was becoming more and more strong.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Rick; his usually grinning face was turning serious. Hermione had never seen that face on him and it was serious creepy to see, how much he looks like Sirius in that moment. If, anything, he and Louise could be Sirius' children but, Rick was more like Sirius in a way.

"No, I want to know, why you flirt with every girl you see," said Hermione sarcastically. She had never seen a guy that flirted as much as Rick and she found it sad that, her half-sister was dating a guy that really doesn't love her. She could believe all she wants about Rick being in love with her but, in her opinion; he isn't in love with her.

"He broke up with her because, he believed that she loved a friend of ours more than him," said Rick bitterly. He never did understood, the pain that his twin's sister went through because, he had never been in love with anyone.

Thinking about love, he needs to break things off with Elle. His girlfriend was in love with him and he didn't share those feelings. His sister would like to say that, he doesn't care about the girls that he dates which is true, but in this case, he does cares about Elle and her heart because she was his sister's friend. He doesn't love her and it isn't fair for her to be dating a guy that isn't in love with her.

"He was only protecting his heart," whispered Hermione quietly; but Rick heard it anyway. It will make sense for Will to do that, if he was afraid of his sister breaking his heart. The two of them had been dating since, Louise was fifteen and Will was seventeen and had been together for nearly two years.

"He broke my baby sister's heart, when he told her that they were over," said Rick angrily. His sister can argue all she wants, about her protecting him when, it was the other way around. For as long as he could remembered; which was a lot, he was always protecting her. He didn't care about their good-for-nothing father and he only pretends about him caring, for his sister's sake.

He doesn't remember much about their father, except his eyes that at times, would shine with such warmth and a love that he and his sister yearns for. People look down on love but, he and his sister knows that love can be strongest because a war can start because of it and also a war can end because of it.

What his sister wants is the love of family and she does have it, in the form of their cabin and him but, Louise wants to know about the man that made them. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that, he gave them up for adoption as soon as they were two. Surprisingly, he can remember things since he was a one year old.

He also remembered that, his father wouldn't go out a lot because, he was afraid of something but, what from he remembered their house was safe but, one day his father had drop them in the orphanage and told them that he wouldn't see them for a long time and that he will find them.

"You don't think that, it pains him when he broke up with her," said Hermione; snapping him from his thoughts. A dumb person can see how much it hurts for Will not to be with Louise and the other way around. Will did, what he thought was right and to him if, Louise might be in love with this friend then it will be better for her to figure out if she wants him or the friend.

Rick sighed but, didn't argue with what she said. He hadn't seen him dating any girls which, was surprising seeing, he had many girls trying to gain his attention. He started to think about his sister and all of the boys that had been following her, which made him remembered that he had to go see them and make those threats again.

"Au revoir Mademoiselle," said Rick; winking at Hermione. She shook her head at him; he had to be one of the biggest flirts she had ever met. He wasn't the only guy that flirted with her; the Stoll's brothers had been flirting with her since, she had been claimed and Dimitri; a son of Demeter had been flirting with her.

She had to admit that, it was nice that she was being notice for her looks and not for her brains. This had to be one of the strangest summers ever, she was still shock whenever she wakes that she wasn't dreaming. She decided to go to the Archery area to practice her archery. Hermione was surprised to see Will looking at the sky in sadness as, if he was remembering something sad.

"What are you thinking about Will?" asked Hermione. Will looked at her in surprised as, if he hadn't seen her and told her to take a seat beside him. It had been a while since he and Hermione have one of their talks and this one has to be one of the most awkward talks that they ever had. He loved his half-sister for being brutally honest to him when he acts like a jerk and this time, he needs her opinion about this.

"About all the girls that I dated," answered Will. He hadn't dated a lot; in fact he dated about two girls and only one of them, he really only love one and she was currently still angry with him for breaking up with her. It hurts him, when he saw the way she looks at Cedric and he did what he thought would protect his heart if there was a chance that he would see her cheating on him with Cedric.

He was surprised to hear from Louise that he was the reason why she didn't choose to join the hunt, not Cedric. Will rubbed his chin; which was starting to grow a beard. When he remembered the punch that Rick gave him for breaking up with Louise. He love Louise in a way that he thought was impossible for him to love and to him, this love for her might kill him one day. Love was not a very familiar thing to him because his mother and step-father had never given him love, Louise taught him love.

"What about them?" asked Hermione. She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes, the quietness between them was heaven from the noise they hear from their cabin until they heard a shout. She looked at Will in alarm, who had a look on surprise when they heard the shout.

"You are breaking up with me Richard Marshall!" shouted Elle. Will shook his head, when he heard their half-sister shouting, he thought someone was shouting for help. It is a good thing that, Rick decided to break up with her now and not, when she was in a bad mood which will happen when Hermione is with her.

"I was wondering, when they were going to break up," said Hermione. Will laughed at this, after knowing Rick for three weeks, his half-sister thinks she knew what type of guy he is. Rick was flirty yes but, he was completely faithful to his girlfriends, something Elle keep forgetting. Rick had to be one of the most complex guys that he ever met, his friend can be two people at once, the serious guy and the laid back guy.

"Will, mind telling me real reason, why you are thinking about the girls that you dated?" asked Hermione. Will sighed; ever since he broke up with Louise, all he ever felt was incomplete and when he saw Blair, a few months ago and saw, how happy she was to see him; when, he was the one that broke up with her, when he realized that he was in love with Louise and not with her.

"I saw, Blair a few months ago in my college and we started to talk about our relationship from the time we dated, she told me about Louise crush on me and, how the thing between me and Louise was something that she never saw with anyone and how she wants that," admitted Will. He never told Blair about the relationship between Louise and him was over. His heart still yearns for Louise and, for her, he will sallow his pride and beg her for forgiveness.

"So, what school does Rick and Louise goes to?" asked Hermione.

"I remember that, it is called Hogwarts," answered Will. Hermione eyes started to widen at that revelation; it makes sense, when the twins sometimes curse by Merlin's name and not by the gods' name like the others in camp. How stupid could she be, she should have realized that from the start and why the two of them looked familiar to her. The two of them were friends with Cedric and Rick was the guy that made jokes with him the most.

"Hey Will, would you still love Louise even if, she has abilities that you can't understand?" asked Hermione. Will pondered that question for a long time for that question, seeing as it was a fair question and then thought about his reaction when Louise told him that she and Rick were witches and wizards. It was then that he realized that, he wouldn't care because it just meant that she was more special in more ways than one.

"Yes, because it means that she is very special person," said Will. He wanted to know, what made his little half-sister to ask this question and the first thing that came to his mind that she might be in love with a guy that, doesn't share her feelings because she was strange. He will admit that, she was a bit weird but, that what makes his little half-sister her and something he doesn't want her to change for a guy.

"Are you in love with anyone?" asked Will. Hermione eyes starts to widen when she heard this question and started to splutter that she would never fall in love with anyone, which made her half-brother laughed at that. She gave him a puzzling glance and wondered, why he was laughing at what she said.

"You say that my dear sister now but, one day you will meet a guy that you like and then maybe he will ask you out and you will say yes and then you will fall in love with him, which might scares you or excites you but, remember this sis, never believe a guy that says he is in love with you unless he proves it," said Will. Hermione looked at him in curiosity when he said the last part because, how can a guy prove it to you that he is in love with you without saying it.

"How can he prove it then, my dear big brother?" asked Hermione. Will smiled and then remembered all the crazy things that he did for Louise but, never did for Blair. He went to college for a lot of things but, the number one reason was to prove to everyone that he was more than good enough for Louise and was willing to sell his comics books to have enough money for their dates.

"He will give up something precious for you," answered Will.

**A/N: Review.**

**Princess Anika Chan: that's my plan .you will see in the seventh chapter also a surprise for them!**

**Hayley Granger: yes you can be an oc I have a plan already for the following chapters and you fit in perfectly for it along with your half sister**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed.**

**A/N: I am so excited but angry at the same time because if you have read my BIO you would know I am a hunger games fan but I have only read the books and on Monday (today is Saturday) the first movie comes out in Britain, where I live, but I only get 5 pound pocket money. .**

**~love loads Annie A.K.A Wolfie18. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hermione shook her head at what Riley wanted her to do; she wasn't going to shoot an arrow that far not even if he paid her. He grinned at her, showing her his bright white teeth that she swears might blind her. She glanced at the bow and arrow then back to Riley, who was grinning at her and took the bow and arrow, shooting it at the target.

"So what's the deal with you and little Dimka?" asked Riley. Hermione glared at her half-brother; he had caught her kissing Dimitri, who had kissed her when he was talking to her about his problems with his siblings and well he kissed her on the lips. He asked her out and she told him that she will think about it. She was so confuse as what to do with him and if she likes him or not.

"I don't know," answered Hermione. Riley nodded; he didn't want to tell his little half-sister that she shouldn't date him not with his bad history with him. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister dating that guy, whose history of dating was nearly bad as Rick plus his half-sister would date him to spite him so he has to let her figure out about her relationship problems.

"Well, I should leave you to think about this problem," said Riley; climbing down the tree. She didn't listen to him as she thought about her current love life; she had heard of a lot rumours about Dimitri and she didn't want to be one of his toys but, how can she tell a guy that she isn't interested in him without hurting him or leading him on. Maybe she should ask Louise after all many guys are chasing after her.

She climbed down the tree as fast as she can without falling down; she didn't want to heal herself again because she wasn't being careful. She heard a whistle and her face started to become red and she was about to scold that person when she saw that it was her half-sister recently turned ex-boyfriend Rick.

"Why are you here?" asked an annoyed Hermione; taking a seat under the tree, feeling too tired to walk, Rick glanced at her and then at the arrows and bow in her hand; realizing that he shouldn't make her more angry without getting shot, he wasn't going to tell her that he always go here when he was under stress or like now, when his twin sister is talking to him about their father and how close they are to finding out that they were to finding out who their father is.

"I can come here whenever I please." Said Rick; slipping towards his British accent. She glared at him but, didn't threaten to use a bow and arrow on him. He took a seat beside her; they didn't talk to each other as they thought about their problems. He has a good opportunity to ask her about their father and maybe it will get his sister to relax and have fun, maybe date a guy or two; well maybe not dating a guy or two.

"Hermione, you don't like your father," stated Rick. He raised his eyebrows when he heard the lies that she was telling to him; he may not show his intelligences like his siblings but, that doesn't mean that he wasn't stupid to know when someone was lying. He glanced around the forest and notices a shot; he narrowed his eyes at the arrow and made a mental note to tell Annabeth that they should really consider taking the Apollo's cabin again if they wanted to win Capture a Flag again.

"All right, I don't hate him nor do I love him," admitted Hermione. Rick nodded; he knows that feeling at times he felt like that with their deadbeat father because he can't hate the man without knowing him nor can he love the man because he doesn't know anything about him except his eyes and hair which was the same colour as Louise's hair. Today will be marking his and his sister's separation of their father or as his sister's hope the last year of them not knowing who their father is.

"I never met my father before," admitted Rick. Hermione wanted to tell him sorry but, decided against it knowing if she was in his shoes, she wouldn't want anyone to give her pity. They sat in silence and that was when she got the idea of asking Rick about him and Louise being wizards and witches. She had always wanted to ask that question but, never found a good time to ask them this question.

"Rick, are you a wizard?" asked Hermione. Rick was surprised of her straightforwardness; he could always lie to her and tell her that he isn't however, if his sister was to find out that he denied him being a wizard; she will give him all that crap about lying is not good and other things and then they will have to have a huge debate on the Ministry of Magic, if they were lying or not, plus he will be lying to Hermione Granger the best friend of the boy who lived and blah blah blah. He knew from the moment that she told them last week her last name that she was the smartest witch of the age.

"Yup and let me guess you're a witch," answered Rick. Hermione nodded at him and pulled out her wand which was in her pocket the whole time. He wasn't going to lie to her and tell her that he didn't know that she was a witch because, while he may be many things as he would tell his sister, a liar he isn't.

"You know who my father is, don't you?" asked Rick; he whispered that to her ear, if she wasn't going to tell him who was his father then he should put on his charm, something he should have done a long time ago. Hermione eyes widen; her face was starting to turn red on how close they were and how his breath was tickling her ear.

"I'd...don't know, w...what you're TA...lking about," stuttered Hermione. She prayed that no one was searching for them or looking at them because, she didn't like the idea of people talking about it or her half-sister becoming angry and telling her that she shouldn't be doing this with her ex-boyfriend something she hopes that she will never do.

"Can you at least tell me, who do I remind you of?" asked Rick; who was starting to feel nervous about the answer. He wanted to shake his head at himself for thinking that he was excited about the fact that he wanted to know who his father was and not the fact that he was getting his sister to shut up.

"Sirius Black." Whispered Hermione; her voice barely a whisper. His eyes widen at that revelation, he stared at her and wanted to give her a kiss but decided against it for two reasons. First; he didn't want his ex-girlfriend to get hurt on the fact that he was getting over her and second because he didn't want Will to kick his ass for kissing his favourite sister.

He then realized; what she said about who his father was. His father was Sirius Black, who was convicted for killing thirteen muggles but, something wasn't adding up with his father's charges and remember what Cedric and his father had told him and Louise about Peter's death and how the only reminder was his finger. They say that they couldn't find the rest of his body and at the time, he believed them.

Yet something wasn't adding up with the evidence and him running away unless; his eyes widen with the realization on what Hermione did and what Professor Snape had been muttering about her and Harry. She was the one that got his father from getting the kiss but, that didn't make sense on how could she and Harry do it without getting caught by the Professors.

"Is it true about the things that they wrote about him?" asked Rick. Hermione eyes widen at the question; wondering how he figured out about the fact that Sirius was framed and shook her head at him. He left her at the woods but, before he left, he turned to her and winked at her which made her face as red as a tomato. He grinned at her; she could feel butterflies in her stomach. What was happening to her? Maybe she could ask Will about this strange feeling.

He caught his sister smiling at a letter, she wiped her smile from him and tried to hide the letter from him but she was too slow and he took the letter and started to feel sick when he saw that it was a love letter from Will. He gave her a look that said are you back together or not?'

"Oh don't worry Rich, I am not going to take him back immediately," said Louise. She was going to take him back because, she had tried dating other guys but Will was the only guy for her but, that doesn't mean she wasn't going to make him suffer for a while before agreeing to go out with him. She noticed that something was wrong with her twin brother not physically but emotionally; he had a look of happiness.

"Don't call me that anyway, I found out who is our father," said Rick. Louise grey eyes started to brighten with happiness; she started to ask him, who was their father and is he alive which made it harder for him to tell her that the fact is their father is in the run and that they might never meet him.

"Our father is Sirius Black." Said Rick. Louise nodded; she did care that their father was a murder but it doesn't make sense for them, their mother told them that their father was a good man. Her twin brother told her about his theory of their father being framed which made her stopped being happy and made her listen to his explanation on how their father might be framed.

"It would make sense but how could Peter escaped and get him framed?" asked Louise. Rick pondered on those two questions, he started to put every theory on how Peter might escaped and started to remember everything that they learnt in Hogwarts in good use while, his twin sister got the white board out and started to write every theory the two of them got.

"He could have killed all of them using a blasting charm and said to Sirius about him betraying Potters until the Auroras came but before they came; hearing his blames and then he disappeared," suggested Louise. He shook his head at her and reminded her about the people who told them that people would have told it to the ministry. She rubbed her neck as she started to think of more ideas on what might had happen on that day when she slapped her forehead.

"What if he had killed those muggles and then blamed Sirius but, before the Aurora came he cut his finger and found a way to fake his death," suggest Louise. Rick eyes widen and nodded; erasing all the other possibilities except the only thing that didn't made sense was what was the point of framing their father. He rubbed his temple as he thought about this; it would be easier for them to go to England and track him down except; they can't go out of camp unless there is a prophecy or if Dionysus or Chiron would let them.

"We could always figure a way to get out of camp," suggested Rick. Louise snorted at him; he knew that she will never do such a thing. He shook his head at her; he was afraid that she said that but, unluckily for her; he had enough dirt on her that would make her do this and he wasn't afraid to reveal it to the whole camp about it. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the look on Rick's face.

"All right, we will do it and by how did you get this information?" asked Louise. Rick told her what he did to Hermione; he was starting to become afraid when he saw the angry look on his sister's face. She started to scold him about using her when he reminded her about her idea first, which made her frowned.

"I admitted that my first idea wasn't a good idea but, I like Hermione and I feel guilty for making that plan," admitted Louise. Rick smirked until his sister ordered him to go to Hermione and apologized to her; he started to feel guilty when he heard that what he might had done to her might hurt her in the future. Why does his sister has to be right about these types of things?

He ran to Apollo's Cabin; praying that his ex-girlfriend wasn't there, he didn't want her to think that he wanted her back. He knocked the door, waiting for someone to open the door; as he waited, he rehearsed what he was going to say to Hermione. He gulped when, he saw the anger in Will's eyes; Hermione must have told him about what he did to her.

"You! I am going to kill you!" shouted Will. Rick smiled weakly at him; stepping a few steps back, he scanned the room as much as he can see and saw Hermione looking at him with anger. Please save me Zeus, I promise never to do that again prayed Rick; he didn't want to be killed by his best friend.

"Well, you are getting back together with my sister!" shouted Rick. Will's eyes widen when he realized that Rick had found out about him writing the love letter to Louise. He wanted to know how he had found out about the love letter; since his ex, hopefully soon to be girlfriend, will never show this to her twin brother.

"Well, you nearly kissed my sister," shouted Will angrily. Rick was about to argue that wasn't as bad as pretending that he liked his sister again when they heard a sob. Ella crying at what Will had just said and was looking at Hermione in resentment while at him in pain. He will never do anything this stupid again.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," stated Rick. Will snorted at that; what he did was very wrong. He couldn't believe how far Rick will do to find out who is his father and how did he know that Hermione might know who his father might be. He waited for his best friend to continue with what he was saying.

"I did something that made me no better than a son of Ares," admitted Rick. Hermione glanced at her half-sister Ella, who had a look of pain at what she was hearing. She felt guilty at what she had done to her and knew that this crush, Will said that she might have crush on him, must be kept a secret from everyone. She went to her half-sister and rubbed her back; whispering to her ear that she didn't meant to hurt her and that he wanted to know who his father was; he must have thought that it was the best way for him to get the answers from her.

Ella looked at her in surprised and then she started to feel guilty; she had been acting like a bad sister to her because she was afraid that her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her with Hermione; no she was acting like a bad person to every girl that was close to her ex. She glanced at Rick, who had a look of surprised at what Hermione had said. If, he was by any chance starting to have a crush on her new half-sister, then she was okay with it.

If anything she should be the one to admit to him that she cheated on him with his half-brother. It didn't help her that she was starting to have feelings towards Conrad and that she might be in love with him. The only reason why she cried and was hurt was because that he was getting over her too fast.

"William Pierce Solace! Don't threaten him because he did something stupid! If anyone should give a threat it is Richard! After all you might get back together with his sister!" shouted Hermione. Rick was surprised that she defended him after what he did and it seemed like he wasn't the only one. His best friend also had a look of shock at what she said and then he remembered that Will was getting back together with his little sister.

"If you hurt my sister again, I will personally make your life like living hell!" threatened Rick; making his face very scary. Hermione and Ella bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing at the fact that his brother almost peeped in his pants at what Rick had said. He was surprised that he loved the way that Hermione laugh and then he shrugged his shoulders; he just like it that doesn't mean he has a crush on her.

"All right but so Zeus help me, if you do that to any of my sisters again, I will kick your ass," threatened Will. Rick nodded at that; he will try not to flirt with any of Will's sisters if he can help it. He mouthed 'thank you' to her and she gave him a smile; he truly felt guilty for what he did to her and will do anything to make it up to her.

"Rick can I talk to you in private?" asked Ella. Rick looked troubled but, followed his ex to the forest. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about and hoped that she wasn't going to scream at him at what he had done to her half-sister. He was about to explain about the reason what he did when she silence him.

"I cheated on you with Conrad for four months," admitted Ella. She watched for his reaction but, she didn't see any anger, sadness or betrayal except relief. She was confused on why she wasn't hearing any screaming from him or anything.

"I admit that it is surprise but let us face it Ella, I wasn't the perfect boyfriend to you was I and well if you want to go out with my half-brother then I give you my blessing," said Rick. He wanted her to be happy and if her being happy with one of his half-brother then so be it. You would think it will hurt him to know that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his sibling but, he didn't feel pain all he felt was relief about what she said.

"If you want to date Hermione, I give you my permission," said Ella. Rick eyes widen and he started to tell her that he didn't have any feelings towards Hermione; which made his ex laugh. He raised his eyebrows at her and asked what was hilarious. He tapped his fingers as he waited for her to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Rick but, you're in love with her since, your face brighten when she laughs," stated Ella; she had notice that look when Hermione was laughing. She can tell that steadily her ex was becoming smitten with her half-sister.

Back at the Apollo's Cabin, Hermione was giving a lecture to Will about threatening Rick. She saw the guilt in Rick eyes and that was enough for her but, she didn't want her brother to lose his friendship with Rick because of the stupid thing that he had done. She didn't know why she was defending Rick.

"Are you in love with Richard Marshall?" asked Will. He had noticed that something was off when his sister was defending him and how she blushed when she told him about the thing that Rick did. It wouldn't be bad if his half-sister has a crush on him but, it will make him worry if his best friend broke his half-sister's heart.

"No! Me in love with that flirt, that will happen when a Hunter doesn't hate men," denied Hermione. Will chuckled at that; Thalia certainly didn't hate men so that means his half-sister has feelings for his best-friend.

"So what's this about you getting back together with Louise?" asked Hermione; changing the subject. Will blushed and told her about the poem that he had made up; his half-sister sighed as she listened to him reciting the poem to her. This time he wasn't going to give up, no he will fight for her this time.

"I'm not judging you but, please be careful with her and don't break her heart William," said Hermione and she left him.

She walked towards the archery area when she heard crying she wondered who was crying and why. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was Louise crying; while she haven't known her for long time, she knew that her friend never cries which made her wonder why is she crying.

"Louise, what happened?" asked Hermione. Louise wiped her tears and put on her usual angry face; she doesn't want to admit to anyone that she cries especially to Hermione. She liked her but, she doesn't want to admit to her that she misses Will or the fact that she hates the fact that Cedric never listened to her advice on not going to that stupid tournament.

"I am not telling you," answered Louise stubbornly. Hermione sighed but, didn't push her for the reason; with Louise she has to be patient if she wants to know the reason. Louise thought about the revelation of the fact that her father was famed for a crime that he claims he never did.

"Rick told me, who our father might be," said Louise finally. Hermione nodded, she wanted to know if being Sirius' daughter might be a bad thing for her or is it the fact that she might never see her father with Louise she will never know what made her cry.

"I use to think that knowing who your dad was might be easier but, guess not," admitted Louise; giving her a bitter smile. She wanted to meet her father; ask him why did he left them all alone and if he cared about them.

"What makes you think that he is your father?" asked Hermione. Louise sighed; she knew from the way the professors looks at the two of them in pity and by the way Snape treats the two of them worse than Harry Potter or the fact that she paid one of the Hermes' kids two hours ago to get some dirt on their father.

"Almost everyone can tell who is their biological parents from appearance," said Louise. Well, she said almost; sometimes you would have mistaken a child of Hephaestus for a child of Hermes because of appearance. She should have known who her father was from the posters.

"You know sometimes family can surprise you," stated Hermione. Louise nodded at that; sometimes her brother can give wise advice at the best time and knows how to judge people something she was almost never good at. He once joked that she will never figure out a murder from a friend.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?" asked Louise. Hermione bit her lips and thought about the question and then shook her head; if she goes back her appearance will raise many questions.

"Please do me a favour, watch out for Harry and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid," said Hermione. Louise looked trouble but nodded at her friend request. It will be interesting to get to know the boy who lived and to see why everyone was swooning over him.

_This year will be one hell of year_ thought Louise; she didn't know how right she was.

**A/N: Thank You to Everyone That Reviewed. Review again!**

**Hayley Granger I do mean Thalia Grace thanks!**

**~ Annie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Rick shook his head at what his sister is telling him; he needed to find a way to talk some sense into Hermione to go back to Hogwarts. He heard from Will that Hermione loves to learn so, why isn't she coming back this year for her fifth year. He didn't know why he cared, maybe it was because she was his best friend's sister and she was his friend.

"I got to persuade her to come back," said Rick. Louise pursued her lips but, didn't comment at what he said. She didn't want to ask him why it was important for him to persuade Hermione to come back to Hogwarts; after all she has a right if she wants to go back to Hogwarts or not.

She didn't know what was happening to her elder brother; he had been acting a bit strange, when Hermione was mentioned and now he wants to persuade her to come back that wasn't like him. He would have encouraged a person not to go back to school but, now he wants to encourage her to come back to school. Unless he is in love with Hermione.

"Rich are you in love with her?" asked Louise. Rick didn't know how to answer that; him in love with his best friend's sister that wasn't him, he can't love her and even if he did, what does that have to do with him trying to persuade her to come to Hogwarts. After all, he will be flirting with almost every girl that he thinks is hot and they will not see each other until the summer. Furthermore she was in love with that red haired idiot.

Yet it seems to hurt his heart when he thought of her falling in love with that baboon and the idea of flirting with others girl isn't as fun as it used to be. Damn it, what was happening to him; he was starting to sound like a child of Aphrodite. He thought how Hermione used to look; she was still beautiful but, not those obvious types but the hidden beauties. She was also very beautiful in the inside.

He remembers; how he saw her trying to cheer his sister up after she finally cracked when she found out about their father. Other people will let his sister cry well not Will but, his sister wasn't the nicest person to everyone and she has her reasons. She listened to them as she talked about their father.

"I care for her that is all Lou," said Rick; lying was something he was good at that. He ran to the spot where he knew Hermione might be, thinking about his sister accusation about him being in love with her. Ella had said the same thing about it and so did Malcolm. He wanted to kill that boy for flirting with Hermione.

"I thought you would be here," said Rick to Hermione. He wanted to kill the idiot for making Hermione cry; even when she was crying, she was beautiful. Her face was red from the crying and her blue eyes were little red but to him, she was still the most beautiful girl in the whole of camp.

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione; trying to wipe her tears. It finally hit her that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts anymore and how she wasn't going to see Harry anymore; Ron and Ginny weren't her friends in her eyes and the only reason why she hangs out with them was because of Harry. She glanced at her elder brother's best friend; she didn't know how these stupid feelings for him emerge or when or even why. It wasn't fair for her to have feelings for a guy that flirts too much or the fact that he was her big brother best friend didn't help.

"Well, I want to talk to you," admitted Rick. He sat beside her and gave her a tissue; which made her surprised. She didn't think that he was a gentleman or so sweet to give her that; her heart was still beating hard from the fact that they were sitting so close. The silence between them was a bit awkward.

"I heard that you aren't coming back to Hogwarts." stated Rick. Hermione nodded; she didn't want to know what people will think of her sudden change of appearance or if her friends might desert her. She envied Louise for not being scared to tell anyone what she thinks and not care what people thinks of her.

"Why aren't you coming back?" asked Rick. He wasn't going to make small talk and he wanted to know what is her reason on not going to Hogwarts. He waited for her answer; he wasn't going to force her to go but, he wanted to persuade her to come back. If it is because of her sudden change of appearance then they can make up a story for her.

"I'm afraid of what people will react of my sudden change of appearance or my friends deserting me," admitted Hermione. She looked down at her hand and noticed that Rick had a few new cuts on his cheeks; she wanted to know where did he get the cuts, maybe she should use her powers this one time to heal his cheek. She noticed that here people won't care about the powers; so maybe it is time for her to admit to everyone about these powers.

"You want my opinion about this, if they asked what happened then them that you had a glamour charm on you and your friends well then here what I have to say if they leave you, well then fuck them," said Rick calmly. Hermione smiled at those words; he may be crude at times but, he was a sweet guy when he wants to be.

"You're right! If, they aren't my real friends then fuck them," said Hermione; blushing at the last two words. She had never said any bad words in her life and yet, it had never felt so good to get that out of her chest. She had sent a picture of her to Harry and wonder if she did the right thing by showing him, her real appearance; was he going to stick by her or leave her?

"How did you get that cut?" asked Hermione.

"Malcolm didn't look where he was going when he was carrying the dagger," said Rick sourly. It should be funny to hear that his brother didn't know how to be careful with a dagger; he will never sneak up on his brother when he is holding something pointy. He waited for her to laugh but, was surprised that she didn't. She touches his cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows; something he sees when she was concentrating or is worried.

He was surprised to see her hands were glowing gold; he tried glanced at her but, saw that she was still concentrating on his cheek. She let go of his hand; which was fully heal from the cuts and was waiting for him to say something or do something; did she expect him to run away because her hands turn gold and her healing his hands.

"How long have you known about this power?" asked Rick.

"Since I was nine but, it is a curse," admitted Hermione. He shook his head at her and told her that each power a person have is a gift and isn't a curse. This had to be the longest time without her calling him a flirt or a womanizer.

"I should tell my mother that I am going back to England and Rick." Said Hermione. Rick looked up at her; her throat has a lump and her palms were starting to sweat. She must have drunk something strange for her to act like this. It wasn't like she was going to admit that she was madly in love with him.

"Yeah," said Rick.

"Thank you," said Hermione smiling at him. He gave her a small smile and did something that shocked her; he pecked her on the cheek. She touched her cheek where Rick had given her a peck, she could feel sparks from where he had kissed. He did another thing that shocked her when he said.

"See you later kitten," said Rick. He grinned at the anger at Hermione's face, when he said that nickname. He gave her a wink and went to the Athena's cabin to get his stuff, when he saw the most horrifying thing that he could ever see ever again. He was hoping that it wasn't going to happen until well later.

They are back together thought Rick; as he watches his sister making out with Will. A year ago, he had seen his sister crying over the fact that her boyfriend broke up with her now here they are a year later back together. He should break them apart unless he wanted to see them something that wasn't PG. He started to turn green when he saw that his sister's tongue was in Will's mouth. Yup definitely a time for him to break them a part.

"Well, thank you for giving me that wonderful display of affection," said Rick sarcastically. The two of them break apart and they blushed at him; they weren't expecting anyone to come to the cabin. Louise stopped blushing and asked him if there was a problem of him her kissing Will. It wasn't any of his business on who she was kissing but, it was his business if she was going to scar their younger siblings with that image hell he was mentally scar with that image in his mind again.

"No but, I honestly don't want to see you two doing the dirty," complained Rick. Will knew how much Rick hated seeing them that close when he was around. The two of them nodded well Will did while Louise glared at her brother for saying that. He shook his head at his girlfriend and kissed her, which made her sighed.

"I will see you later," whispered Will to Louise. It took all her power not to giggle at what he said; he always gave her that effect. He left her with one more kiss which made her brother gagged. She turned to her brother, who raised his hands as if he was surrendering to her.

"So how was your little talk with Hermione?" asked Louise as he took a book to read. He didn't answer as he was reading a book about laws in the wizardly world. He had bought this book when he was fourteen to know if there was any loop holes in the law for someone under seventeen.

"Are you even listening to me!" shouted Louise. Rick nodded; as he read the book; who couldn't when she was screaming, he needed to find a way to get through the ministry. He closed his book and told her his talk with Hermione. He looked at his sister, who was laughing when he said that he called her a kitten.

"I can't believe that you called her that," said Louise. He raised his eyebrows at her; which made her even laugh even more. He was starting to become afraid on the fact that his sister was laughing so hard, he hadn't seen her laugh so hard in his life and so this made him afraid if she was going to die from laughing.

The next week have gone by so fast that Rick couldn't believe that they were leaving camp. He glanced at his cabin one last time, it will be a year before he will see camp again. Who could believe that it had been seven years since he and his sister came to camp and told the general that they were going to a friend's house.

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Louise. He shook his head; he didn't know why but, he has this strange feeling that told him that this year will be a bad one and not for what he thinks. He looked at the books that the Hecate's children had been able to provide for them. They couldn't exactly go to Diagon Alley doing the summer so they have to ask the Hecate's children to conjure them up for them.

"It's going to be strange without him being there," stated Louise sadly. Rick nodded in agreement, it had been nearly six years ago that they met Cedric Diggory in the train station. He looked at his watch; another six hours before they have to get on the plane back to England, where they have no one to take care of them.

"Go say goodbye to William," said Rick. Louise smiled at him, he always know what she wants to do. While it doesn't seem like it, she would do anything for her brother even sacrifice her life for him if she must. She pecked him on the cheek and thanked him. He smiled as he watched his sister walk to Apollo's cabin to say goodbye to her boyfriend. Life was almost the same in camp; except he hadn't gotten a new girlfriend in a long time.

"I can't believe that I won't see your lovely face for another year," said Malcolm. He took a seat beside his half-brother, who shook his head at him at that comment. The posters above Rick's bed was taken off, which made him sad since he loved the posters of the motorbikes. It wasn't fair that his half-brother seems to know, how to drive one and fool the police into believing that he has a license.

"I won't have to deal with you and Louise arguing for another year," said Rick. He doesn't know why but, their little brother seems to like to make his younger sister angry a lot. Many times, he had seen his sister trying to control her temper which was a great feat since most of the time, he saw a twitch in her eye and knew that she wanted to hit him for asking questions about her private life with William.

"Come on our arguing isn't that bad," argued Malcolm. Rick snorted at that, not that bad, he had to make sure that their sister didn't kill him for being cheeky with her. He wanted to know how the hell are they related. He put his final books with a spell, it was a good thing that in America that you can use magic when you're sixteen. Something he had found useful when he was too damn lazy to do the chores and since he was seventeen he can do magic in England.

"Where's Louise anyway?" asked Malcolm.

"With Will," answered Rick. He put his dagger in his pocket as he usual does ever since he had gotten it from their mother. This year might be one of the worst school's years in his life and he doesn't even know why. It was time for him to see everything one last time before he goes back to his cabin and take his stuff. The photos of him, Cedric and Louise were there taunting him that his best friend was dead and that there was nothing he can do about it.

He tries to put on a brave face in front of his sister, telling her that he wouldn't have wanted them to mourn for him like this and that they shouldn't cry but, it was hard not to cry on the fact that their best friend was dead. He didn't blame Potter and believed him unlike those stupid newspapers. Potter desperate for more fame that was a laugh, the boy lost his parents so why would he want more fame. Only a stupid person will believe this; which make him laugh since many wizards don't use logic.

"Hey Kitten how's things going for you?" asked Rick to Hermione. She rolled her eyes at his nickname; it seems like that he wasn't going to stop calling her that nickname not even when she begged him not that she had tried. She told him about her mother's happiness of her coming back home for a while then going back to England. Things between them, whatever it was, will be gone the moment that they get back to school. He will be the womanizer while she will be the bookworm.

"Why do you call me, Kitten?" asked Hermione. She liked the nickname well enough but, why does he call her that. He grinned at her and told her that he thinks it suits her and since she was Gryffindor which makes her a little bit of lioness. Of course because I am in Gryffindor thought Hermione; she doesn't know why she was disappointed with the nickname.

"I bet you that Harry is worried about you," said Rick suddenly. Hermione had been thinking of her friend's reaction to her sudden change of appearance and if he was going stick by her. She had been reading the Daily Prophet everyday and notice that her friend was being turned against on.

"I'm going to miss our talks," said Hermione.

"Who said that we aren't going to talk," said Rick angrily. She frowned and asked him that was he really going to talk to Gryffindor's resident bookworm. It made him angry that people think that he cared about his damn reputation which he told her that and told her that people shouldn't care who he talks to. He saw the happiness in her eyes when she heard that he wasn't going to leave her.

"Kitten, I care for you and lo...like you for being you," said Rick; nearly saying to her that he loved her. He wanted to make her happy and never want to see her sad before he used to make fun of Will when he said that about this to his sister, now he understands why his best friend's likes to see his sister smile. She smiled at him and told him that she cares for him too.

Harry wanted to know why Hermione hasn't contracted anyone in the holiday. He knows that she was in America with her parents but that doesn't mean that she doesn't need to write a letter to him. He can't help but worry if Voldemort might have gotten to his best friend. No one was worried for Hermione except him, Sirius and Remus but, other than that no one gives a damn if she was dead.

He remembers, how he caught his best friend singing a song and how embarrassed she was for being caught dancing and singing. He never told her this but, she was a great singer and that it helped him forget about the Triwizard Tournament for a little while. It may seem like they are more than friends to other people, she was like the sister that he will never have.

He didn't know, how blinded on how Ron and Ginny treat his best friend and how stupid he was for not seeing the sadness in his best friend's eyes. He glanced at the picture of Hermione; he still wasn't used to the fact that his best friend had an entirely different appearance. It was hard to imagine his friend as a blonde but, at the same time it wasn't that hard.

Hermione glance around nine and three quarters; she and her family had only been back a day and that was for her to come back to Hogwarts then her mom and stepfather will fly back to America the next week. It was shocking to find out that your mother was four months pregnant and she didn't know how to her that she was pregnant and not show it to her.

_I am pregnant would had been an easy thing to say_ thought Hermione bitterly. She had to deal with her mother's mood swings for the past few days and she found it hard not to snap at her mother for being so emotional. She gave a smile to her mother and her stepfather before going to find a compartment.

"It's so hard to see her go," cried as her husband tries to comfort his emotional wife. He can understand why his stepdaughter wanted to get away from her mother as fast as she can; it was hard dealing with his wife when she was very emotional now. He smiled at the fact that they were going to have a child, they had prayed for so long to have a child and now their wish have come true.

He loves his stepdaughter but, the fact is she was half of his wife and not half of him. There was a time when he and stepdaughter didn't get along but they soon got along because they both loved his wife and that they will do anything to make her happy. He suddenly notice that there was a boy about the same age or older than Hermione staring at his stepdaughter with such care.

_Oh god, I was hoping that this will come later_ thought Zane; he knew that the day of his stepdaughter getting boy's attention was coming but, he hoped that it was later when they were dead. He notice a girl about the same age of the boy was shaking her head at him and whispered something to him which made him glared at the girl, who looked at him with an innocent look. It makes him laugh at how the two kids interact.

Rick snorted at his little sister's innocent look; she was as innocent as he was. He curled his lips to a smile when he saw that his sister was glaring at Cho; some things will never change. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that the girl loved his best friend a lot but she had some faithfulness issues. His best friend once told him that she had thought that he and Louise were having an affair behind her back.

"Be kind Lulu, she also lost Cedric," whispered Rick to Louise. He knew that will make her to lessen her glare at Cho and made her eyes soften at those words, people who are close to Cedric are hurting because he's dead.

_'Once you accept your own death, all of a sudden you're free to live. You no longer care about your reputation. You no longer care except so far as your life can be used tactically to promote a cause you believe in._' his half-brother Evan told him this saying as he bled to death. His brother loved to Saul Alinsky and so was befitting for him to say that quote in his funeral and well he can say that for Cedric can he.

"I hope that she doesn't plan to date any guys for the next few months," said Louise under her breath.

"Why not?" asked Rick.

"Because the poor bloke will be the rebound guy and we all know how that ends don't we Rich," said Louise. Her brother was once a rebound guy while he says that he was okay, she knew that he didn't like it one bit and maybe that's why he never has a meaning full relationship with any girl. She took her trunk and started to search for a compartment to sit and soon found Hermione sitting by with a book.

"Hey Hermione, anyone sitting here?" asked Louise. Hermione shook her head at Louise and Rick. She couldn't help but saw the sadness in her friends' eyes; she knew that the twins were very close with Cedric and are feeling a bit lost without their best friend to talk to.

"So, have you seen Harry?" asked Rick. Hermione shook her head at him; which made the twins frown. They knew that their friend can't avoid the boy who lived for long and that confronting him now will be better than later. Louise shook her head at her brother, when she saw that he wasn't going to say it and knew that she has to say it to Hermione.

"Herms, you can't avoid him unless you want to lose the friendship that the two of you have unless you are a coward something I don't think a Gryffindor is unless I am wrong," said Louise grinning. Hermione cursed under her breath on the fact that her friend had to be right on the fact that she can't avoid confronting him forever. It was then that Harry came in the compartment and looking very angry with her.

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Harry angrily. Hermione gulped and looked at the twins for help but found it no use when she saw that the twins were giving her a look that tells 'you are in your own.' Oh and it didn't help that Rick had a mirth in his eyes when she gave him a pleading look.

"I have been in America," answered Hermione. Rick couldn't help but keep the grin coming out from his mouth; he had never told this to anyone but, Percy and Harry has something in common and one of them had to be their tempers and well of course their appearance. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the way that Harry was staring at him and his sister with such confusion.

"That doesn't mean you can't write!" shouted Harry. _Um yeah it does _thought Rick silently; you can't exactly go and borrow an owl can you from your nearest alley can you. He could see the anger in kitten's eyes at what he just said and knew that it will get worse and someone might get hurt. However, it wasn't his business unless he can make up a lie but then that will compromise their story.

"She was visiting her brother," said Louise pretending to be angry. She hoped that Hermione can make up a lie that was good enough for her friend. In a way it was true that their friend was visiting her brother since she is related to Will and Riley. She smiled when she remembered her goodbye to Will.

"Louise here is dating my half-brother and before you say anything the man that you see with my mother is my stepfather," said Hermione. Harry looked at her with suspicion and nodded that will make sense on how she knew the older girl in front of him but, it didn't make sense on how the other boy knew Hermione.

"How about him, how do you two know each other?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I got a name thank you very much, my name is Richard but I prefer to be called Rick and for knowing this wonderfully woman is because she is the sister of my best friend and Louise is my twin sister bah blah bah," said Rick. Harry looked at him with suspicion but, nodded at what he said.

"Oh and Potter, we believe you," said Rick; speaking for him and his sister. Harry was surprised to hear that someone believed him beside his friends. The boy in front of him looked surprised at what he said well, maybe not so many people believed him because they believed the stupid media.

"By the way, Potter if I were you don't cause too much trouble this year," said Rick. Harry was confused at what Rick had meant, it wasn't like he asked for trouble since trouble comes to him. He glanced at Hermione, who was showing no emotion at what Rick said and then to Rick who was grinning at her. He wonders what was between the two of them.

"Rick, I think your fan girls are here," said Louise; staring at the other side of compartment where she see some of her brother's annoying fan girls coming towards them. Rick groaned at this and needed to find a way to get them off his back but, how. It was then he got an idea, he glanced at Hermione and knew that she was going to kill him later on what he was about to do.

He grabbed Hermione by the hand as the compartment's door was about to open; he whispered to her ear sorry. Hermione was confused on why would Rick apologize to her and was about to ask him why was he apologizing to her when he kissed her on the lips. All her questions left and she was kissing him back.

She wanted to slap him but couldn't find the strength to break the kiss and hit him. Damn him for thought.

Louise looked at them in disgust but, knew the reason her brother would do this to Hermione. She then turned to her brother's fan girls and laughed at the look in their faces when they saw that her brother was snogging Hermione. She saw the anger in their faces at the fact that they came a bit too late. They left the compartment but, her brother was still kissing Hermione.

"Get a room, you two," shouted Louise. Harry peaked his eyes; it was disgusting to see the girl that was like your sister making out with a guy that he doesn't know really well. He was now laughing so hard when he saw Hermione slapping Rick's face; a few minutes ago, she seemed to like the kiss now, she was slapping him for kissing her.

"What did I do to deserve that slap?" asked Rick rubbing his cheek. Hermione gave him a glare which made his sister laughed. He then sent a glare to his sister, who laughed at it and told him while it may scare other people, it doesn't scare her.

"Why the hell did you kiss me Richard Marshall?" asked Hermione. Rick bit his lips when he saw the angry look in Hermione's face; who knew the girl in front of him looked so beautiful and yet so deadly. He needed to say the right thing so that she doesn't hurt him in any way.

"I needed to find a way to get the fan girls out of here," admitted Rick. Hermione growled and asked him, why didn't he just asked them to leave. Louise wished that anything doing with electronics beside cameras will work because, the fight between her brother and Hermione was becoming hilarious.

"So you thought kissing me was a good idea!" shouted Hermione.

"I couldn't kiss my sister and I can't kiss a guy now can I?" asked Rick. Louise nodded at that; it is disgusting if they kissed and her friend has every right to complain about him kissing without her permission. It reminded her of her first kiss, most people thought that Will was her first kiss but, that wasn't true because he was her second kiss.

_**Flashback**_

_A nine year old Louise smiled at Max, she had a little crush on him; he was very nice for defending her and her brother. He was older then her by four years and so she doesn't see him a lot. If, her brother knew about her crush on Max, he would make fun of her for the rest of her life._

_"You look better when you smile," said Max. Louise blushed at those words and prayed that no one was watching them as they glanced at the flowers when her crush did something so unexpected. _

_"You know I think people give you and your brother problems because you and him like being different and being a fighter," said Max grinning at her. She smiled at that, he was the only guy that wasn't afraid of being near them. He took a dandelion and told her to make a wish._

_Louise thought of what she wanted the most and realized that she wanted to know who her parents were. She blew it and hoped that it will come true and wonders if her parents were there searching for her and her brother._

_Max did something that shocked her, he kissed her on the lips. It was pleasant enough but, it was a bit sloppy. He pulled back and told her sorry before running away. She touched her lips at where he kissed her._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Louise why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Hogwarts?" asked Mark. Louise narrowed her eyes at the browned eyed boy and wonder why Rick let Mark in when she realized that Rick and Hermione were still arguing and Harry left. Just because you went to the ball with the guy, he thinks that you're dating thought Louise angrily.

"Why should I tell you if I am coming back to Hogwarts?" asked Louise angrily. Her brother and friend stopped arguing when they saw that Louise was starting to become angry. Mark then ordered her that they must go out with each other which made her even angrier. She took her wand and hex him.

"Number one Mark just because I went to the ball with you doesn't mean that I am going out with you and number two never ever tell me what to do and number three I got a boyfriend got it," smiled Louise sweetly. Mark nodded at her and when she reverse the hex, he ran as fast as his feet can take him.

"How does my brother deal with your temper?" asked Hermione. Louise smirked at that question; her boyfriend isn't afraid of her temper while, he has better control on his temper than her and well he doesn't run away like Mark instead they will have either a screaming match or him listening to her screaming.

"Well, either we shout each other and say things we don't mean or well he take it like a man," said Louise.

"So kitten am I forgiven?" asked Rick. Hermione glared at him but, her eyes were twinkling with mischief and told him that he has to make it up to her. Louise can feel her heart clenching; she missed Will and sighed, she will see him in Christmas. In the meantime, she can always watch her brother and her boyfriend's sister arguing.

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing.**

**READ! REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Who knew chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I am not j.k Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

It had been a week since Rick kissed Hermione and he just couldn't get it out of his head. He was sat under tree in Hogwarts thinking about it, that and Louise was giving him a headache by constantly talking about Will. There was only so much he could take of his sister talking about his best friend.

"Hey Rick" his head snapped up, it was Hermione "can I sit down?" she asked him.

"Sure," once she sat down he asked her "how are you?"

"Fine I guess, Ron and Ginny are still being jerks though." Rick sighed he remembered how they reacted when they saw her on the Hogwarts Express.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Hermione and Rick had stopped arguing and settled for glaring at each other in silence. Harry and Louise shared knowing looks at this. Just then Ron and Ginny came barging in,_

"_Oh there you are Harry, what are you doing with these strangers" Ron said waving his arms around in exasperation. Ginny nodded in agreement_

"_Well Ron, Ginny how would you feel if I said that this is Hermione" Harry said indicating to her._

"_That's impossible Harry, Hermione isn't blond nor is she hot" Ron said tactlessly._

"_Yeah now let's go before the mudblood actually comes" Ginny added just as tactlessly as her brother. Hermione, Rick, Louise and Harry all saw red at this point. Hermione had, had enough now. She leapt up furiously_

" _well then Ronald if I wasn't Hermione how would I know that you played the world giant chess piece and sacrificed yourself in first year and Ginevra if I wasn't Hermione how would I know that YOU were the one who open the chamber of secrets in my second year and your first," Ron and Ginny stood there, mouths agape._

"_Oh and close your mouths you'll catch flies" Louise added venoumsly. Ron and Ginny glared at them and Ron went over to Hermione and punched her around the jaw._

"_That's for kissing that douche over there," Pointing to Rick "Yeah I seen you, mudblood," he spat. Rick leapt up punched him over the face a few times then grabbed both Ron and Ginny by their ears and threw them out of the compartment (LITTERALLY)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What did they do this time?" he questioned.

"They locked me out of the Gryffindor common room so I thought I would take a stroll and say you sitting here, whatcha thinking about?" he stared at her. She always knew when he was thinking and when he was lying so he told her the truth

"I'm thinking about when I kissed you." he saw her looking at him with curiosity and something else he couldn't work out.

"Why?" rick sighed

"Because I can't get it or you out of my head" Hermione smiled at him

"Same," she said to him. Rick then wanted to ask her another question but decided it was risky, but then again what was life without a bit of risk.

"Can I do it again? Ya know kiss you again" Hermione took ages before replying

"If you want to,". He took that as the ok and gently pressed his lips to hers. Even in that small kiss they were both sure they could feel a spark and see fireworks. When they separated they both smiled.

"Be my girl Mia?" he whispered to her. She smiled and pecked his lips and told him

"Always"(A/N: did anyone else cry when they read that scene in the DH). Rick was ecstatic at the answer. So, he swooped down in to a passionate kiss. She eagerly complied. He then felt her hands running through his wild blond locks. The small gesture turned Rick on. Snaking his arms around her petite waist he licked her bottom lip asking for entranced which she granted. There tongues battled for dominance. He won. Their romantic kiss was interrupted when suddenly….

**A/N: SOO Sorry its short and sorry for the wait I have had family problems right now and I am also very sick .**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
